


Classroom 9A

by eve_without_adam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Gun Violence, High School, Mental Health Issues, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve_without_adam/pseuds/eve_without_adam
Summary: On the 3rd of november at 12.46 a.m it was quiet in the classroom 9a.
Kudos: 4





	1. Classroom 9A

On the 3rd of november at 12.46 am it was quiet in the classroom 9a.


	2. Justin

Justin wore sweatshirts in summer and preferred chewing gum over smoking cigarettes.

Justin never charged his phone completely, only until 99 percent.

I never understood why.

Justin liked putting stickers on his schoolbooks, no matter what was written on them.

Justin drew little stickfigures on the side of my note book, because he knew they would cheer me up.

Justin was part of my class.


	3. Mia

Mia couldn't sing at all. That didn't stop her from screeching 'Hello Darkness, my old friend' every time she saw me in the hallway.

Mia painted each of her nails in a different color, except for the little one on her right hand.

I never understood why.

Mia could jump further than any other girl. She always had an A in PE.

Mia was my first kiss, in 7th grade.

Maybe I still love her a little bit.

Mia was part of my class.


	4. Nigel

Nigel came from England and he liked to draw dragons.

Big and dangerous ones, like in his fantasybooks.

Nigel's parents got a divorce while he spent the schoolyear abroad.

He lies and says he doesn't care.

I never understood why.

Nigel knew 10 different ways to tie his shoelaces. He showed us the first day he was here.

Nigel preferred America over England, because the people here understood him better, even with his accent.

Nigel was part of my class.


	5. Richard

Richard wasn't good with words, but with numbers he was better than anyone else.

He was bad at everything - except for math.

I never understood why.

Richard's white shirts were actually grey and filled with little moth holes. He called it a 'Fashion-Statement'.

I think Richard was gay, because he always acted weird when Raphael was close.

Richard was part of my class.


	6. Benjamin

Benjamin only wanted to go to college so his dad would be proud.

The only thing he really wanted was to leave. That's why he always brought a duffel bag instead of a backpack to school, 'Just-in-case'.

Benjamin's dad is chain smoker, author, cashier, barkeeper and a single dad at the same time.

I never understood why.

Benjamin was driven by an unstoppable need for adventure. Sometimes he would tell me about all the places he would see.

Benjamin loved the cheesecake in the cafeteria.

Benjamin was part of my class.


	7. Laura

Laura sat next to me after our teacher moved Justin and me apart.

Laura was blonde, small and had a laugh that sounded like a dying seal. In the summer she only wore dresses, even if it rained.

I never understood why.

Last friday, Laura saw the stickfigures Justin had drawn on my notebook and gave them ridiculous names.

Laura imagined little stories that she would then write in her note book when she thought nobody was watching. She once read one one of them to me, as I started getting worse.

Laura was part of my class.


	8. Joseph

Joseph sat in the back of the class and liked to throw around quotes and sarcasm.

Joseph decided to repeat the 9th grade even if he was a good student.

I never understood why.

Joseph liked me, because I was the only one who understood his favorite quote: "People can be the same kind of stupid, in different ways."

Joseph knew more about the Rolling Stones than wikipedia.

Joseph was part of my class.


	9. Kai

Kai shouldn't eat too much sugar, because it made him hyperactive.

Kai used to wear a Spider-man costume every day of first grade.

I never understood why.

Kai owned a huge collection of sunglasses which were completely useless, because he never left his room.

Kai lived two blocks away from me, together with his cat 'dog'.

Kai was part of my class.


	10. Natalie

Natalie thought I was weird. She never directly told me but she always seemed to be annoyed whenever we were paired up for groupwork.

Natalie's parents were rich. But she refused to wear expensive clothes like her siblings.

I never understood why.

Natalie always had to have the last word. During PE she sometimes hummed lullabies.

Natalie's biggest wish was to shake her favorite actor's hand without fainting.

Natalie was part of my class.


	11. Raphael

Raphael was probably the crush of every girl. Until the day he came out.

Raphael always ran his fingers through his hair, even in the worst moments.

I never understood why.

Raphael was jewish and always complained about the non-kosher food in our cafeteria.

Raphael loved football and watched every game of his favorite team.

Raphael was the only one to take my condition serious.

Raphael was part of my class.


	12. Moe

Moe's shoes lighted up when he walked and all of his pants were too short.

Moe always walked to the busstop with everyone else, even though he lived across the street from our school.

I never understood why.

Moe was a genius and preferred tutoring the poorer students than to participate in competitions.

Moe's parents owned the little shop on 5th Street were they had the tasty chocolate bars.

Moe was part of my class.


	13. Eugene

Eugene hated his name because it sounded so old.

Eugene always brought cookies to a test, even though he wasn't allowed to eat them.

I never understood why.

Eugene wasn't made for an office job and would rather help his dad in his car workshop.

Eugene always knew where to find north.

Eugene was part of my class.


	14. Nicole

Nicole started learning karate since third grade. Justin found out about it the hard way.

Nicole always grinned from ear to ear when someone mentioned Moe, but pretended he didn't exist as soon as she saw him.

I never understood why.

Nicole's birthday was on april 1st, but she didn't like pranks at all.

Nicole loved languages and had just started learning swedish.

Nicole was part of my class.


	15. William

We always called William by his last name 'Mr. Smith'.

William was divorced but still wore his wedding ring.

I never understood why.

William was my teacher with a love for classical music and strawberry ice cream.

William didn't want any of this.

William was (somehow) part of my class.


	16. Me

Justin had bought a used phone that never charged more than 99 percent.

Mia waited for the day she found the perfect clor to paint her right pinkie.

Nigel refused to believe his parents could ruin his life without being there.

Richard liked even numbers.

Benjamin would rather run away directly after school, so he didn't have to see his father's disappointment.

Laura couldn't find pants that would fit.

Joseph needed a mental restart because his own stupidity shocked him.

Kai would rather be Spider-man, because being Spider-man was easier than being Kai.

Natalie saved her money so she could go to Hollywood and buy a new phone for Justin.

Raphael had psoriasis.

Moe tried to delay the moment he had to go home to see his mother suffering from cancer.

Eugene reminded the cookies of his grandma who used to help him study.

Nicole didn't want to fall in love, because she didn't want to end like Mr. Smith.

William hadn't wanted a divorce.

And so I understood.

I understood that I shouldn't point the gun at their heads. So I pointed it at mine.

They never understood why.

I was part of this class.


	17. Classroom 9A

On the 3rd of november at 12.46 am it was quiet in the classroom 9A.


End file.
